


Instructor Dick

by writemydreams



Series: SladeRobin Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gymnastics, M/M, SladeRobin Week, sladerobin week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Dick teaches gymnastics and acrobatics to students of all ages. After teaching his class of six to eight-year-olds, he and Slade act on their attraction to each other... with a little pushing from Rose.





	Instructor Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I'd started this over a year ago and completely forgot about it until I was going through files. I'm late to SladeRobinWeek this year, but this falls under the "Power Struggle/Exchange" prompt for Day 1. Dick being Rose's instructor causes a definite imbalance to the relationship.

Dick stretches his fingers up to the studio ceiling then folds forward to touch his toes. He holds the stretch for five seconds then gets down on the floor to stretch first one leg then the other. “Always remember to stretch before and after you practice!” he instructs his students. Ten little heads nod as they promise they will. Dick plants his hands on the ground and moves into a handstand then a backflip. “Great work tonight, everyone.” He smiles at his class of six to eight-year-olds. “I’ll see you again on Friday!”

Happily, he returns the hugs from the first row of his little students. He smiles as six-year-old Rose cartwheels over to him. The movement is still clumsy, but she’s getting better with practice.

“Dick, Dick, how was that?” Her white ponytail bounces along with her as she beams up at him.

“Better every time! Great form, Rose.” Dick ruffles her hair. “Looks like your dad is here now.” He nods towards the door. Slade Wilson shares the same white hair and blue eyes as his daughter, though he tends to wear sunglasses to cover the patch over his right eye. Dick knows Slade is an army veteran. He assumes he lost the eye in combat. 

Rose lights up. “Daddy!” She rushes over to Slade and throws her tiny arms around his waist. Dick smiles fondly as he watches to make sure all ten students are getting picked up by parents, older siblings, or family friends. Lois Lane-Kent enters the studio next to pick up Jon, leaving Damian Wayne the only student to wait for family.

Dick goes over to the boy. “Hey, Damian. Is Mom or Dad coming late tonight?” Bruce and Talia are probably hosting another gala or attending a charity function. They’re always doing something along those lines. It’s a wonder they had time to have a child, let alone find each other and get married. 

Damian frowns up at him. “Mama should be here soon.” He’s a calm, almost grave boy. He is starting to come out of his shell though with both him and the friends he’s made in class. Damian adores Dick, is close to Rose, and is good friends with Jon Kent.

“Rose and I will wait here until Talia arrives,” Slade offers. He holds Rose’s bag while she pulls on her boots. Dick always likes comparing his students to their parents, seeing which parent the child got their features from. Especially when the student has ridiculously attractive parents. Bruce and Talia? Beautiful people with a beautiful son. Rose’s dad? Hot. Not that he makes a point of checking out his students’ parents! Okay, he’d love to have Slade bend him over his desk or work through some flexible positions with him.

Rose claps her hand. “Yeah! We can work on our cartwheels together.”

“Take off your boots first,” Slade instructs. “Remember, no shoes on the mats.” He takes the boots from her so she and Damian can practice cartwheeling across the mats. Damian is a perfectionist and has worked hard to master everything Dick teaches him. He has the best cartwheel in the class so far.

“Is she still practicing her somersaults and cartwheels at home?” Dick asks Slade.

Slade smirks. “Nonstop. She wants to be able to do a quadruple somersault like you someday.”

Dick smiles fondly at his little students. “Well, if she keeps at it, I’m sure she’ll be able to.” He pauses when the door opens to reveal Talia Wayne. As usual, she looks like she just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine. Tonight she’s wearing an emerald green sweater dress and heeled brown boots.

“Mama!” Damian runs to her.

Talia beams at her son. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, my darling?” She kneels down to kiss his cheek. 

“I did, Mama.”

Talia rises and takes Damian’s hand. “Wonderful. I hope you’re hungry. Your father wants to have a family dinner together.” She ruffles Rose’s hair as the little girl greets her. “I’ll see all of you again on Friday night.”

“We’ll be working the balance beam and trampolines then.” 

Damian’s eyes light up. “A quadruple somersault?”

Dick and Talia exchange amused looks. “Not yet. Both of you have to practice some more until you’re ready to try that move.”

“But you’ll show us?” Rose persists.

“Course I will.”

“Now?” Rose asks hopefully.

Damian looks up at his mother. “Could we stay longer so I can watch?”

Dick grins at his students. “I don’t want to keep your parents waiting. I’ll do a quadruple somersault for you on Friday, okay? I promise.” He says goodnight to Talia and Damian then glances down when a small hand tugs the hem of his tank top. “Yes, Rose?” he crouches down so he’s at eye level with her. 

Rose leans in to whisper in his ear, “Daddy thinks you’re cute. If you date him, you could be my Daddy too!”

Dick can feel himself blushing. “Really?” Has Slade mentioned this to Rose or did she pick up on that herself? 

Slade raises an eyebrow at them. “Rose, stop bothering Dick. I’m sure he has a lot to do. And you have to practice for your spelling test tomorrow.”

Dick bounces up to his feet. “She isn’t bothering me. I do have to get ready for my next class though. And you don’t want to mess up your spelling test.”

Rose makes a face. “Don’t like spelling tests.”

“Rose.”

“Okay, I just have to go to the bathroom first!” She takes her boots from her father and rushes off to the bathroom.

Slade sets her bag on one of the chairs. “What’s this quadruple somersault she keeps going on about?”

“It’s my signature move. I have everything set for kids right now so I won’t be able to get the height I need. I can show you a version of it though.” Dick walks over to the balance beam and does a backflip onto it. He knows he’s attractive, that both genders appreciate his blue eyes and muscular ass. So he’s pretty good at telling when someone is checking him out. Dick glances over his shoulder and catches Slade in the blatant act of admiring his ass. Some people are embarrassed when they’re caught. Not Slade. He just smirks at him. Rolling his eyes, Dick demonstrates a double somersault off the beam for him.

“Impressive as always, Grayson.”

“My ass or my abilities?” Dick retorts. 

Slade chuckles. “Both.” 

Dick approaches him. “Be honest, Slade. Are you ever going to ask me out? Or is ogling your daughter’s instructor as far as you’re going to get? I’ve caught you checking out my ass multiple times. So tell me: are you only interested in me for my body or do you want something more?”

Slade glances to the bathrooms to ensure Rose is still absent. “I assumed you’d decline if I asked you out. You teach my daughter after all.”

Dick smiles playfully. “Normally, that’d be a turn off for me. You’re hot though, and I’ve checked you out too.” Redheads are his usual type. Sometimes he makes an exception, and he thinks Slade could be well worth breaking his rule about not dating a student’s parent or guardian. 

“I want to get you in bed, Grayson. I’d like to do more than that though.”

Dick pats Slade’s chest. “You’ve got my number. Call me and set something up once Rose goes to sleep. Maybe I’ll even let you touch my butt the next time you see me.”

Before Slade can respond, Rose comes cartwheeling down the hall. “Daddy, I’m ready!” She smiles at them then rushes over to hug Dick goodbye. “Bye, Dick. I’ll see you on Friday!”

Slade takes his daughter’s hand. “We both will.” He casts Dick a lingering look before turning to go.

Well, now he has plans for his weekend after all.


End file.
